Virtual reality head-mounted displays have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. For example, virtual reality head-mounted displays may allow users to experience realistic, immersive virtual environments while playing video games, during flight simulation training, or when interacting with co-workers around the globe.
Virtual reality head-mounted displays often include cushioned facial-interface systems that enable users to comfortably position the head-mounted displays on their faces. However, the cushioning of facial-interface systems may become worn and dirty over time. Additionally, a particular cushioned facial-interface system may not comfortably fit users of various head or face shapes or users who wear glasses while wearing the head-mounted displays.